dro15fandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Doe
"Jane Doe" '(ジェーン ドウ ''Jēn dō) is a character featured in Danganronpa Off: The 15 Sins and a participant of the Cleansing Game. Jane is given the title of Ultimate Diplomat (超高校級の「外交官」''chō kōkō kyū no "gaikōkan" lit. Super High School Level Diplomat). However, Jane's real title is revealed to be the Ultimate Spy (超高校級の「スパイ」''chō kōkō kyū no "supai" lit. ''Super High School Level Spy). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Killers Category:Executed History Early Life :'Pre-Game :Events of the Cleansing Game Creation and Development Name ---- Jane's full name, ジェーン ドウ Jēn dō (lit. Jane Doe), is written in Katakana rather than Kanji, as it is an english name and has no meaning in kanji. However, though it has no meaning in Japanese, "Jane Doe" is a placeholder name often assigned to unidentified women in western countries. Appearance Jane is a tall, slender young Caucasian woman with vibrant auburn hair. She has bright green eyes and wears a natural eye-shadow. Her skin is pale and her face has a few faint freckles across her cheeks and nose. She wears a light pink lipstick. Her hair is very thick and wavy, parted to the right at the top and separated into three ponytails. Her front two ponytails are shorter and hang in front of her chest. Her third ponytail is a low-hanging one that consists of the rest of her hair. All three are tied with white bands. Jane wears small pearl earrings which double as recording devices and a pearl necklace. Her outfit consists of a low-cut white dress shirt with a bright pink ribbon tied at the neckline. She wears a dark pink blazer and a black pencil skirt with a high slit up the side. She wears thigh-high stockings and heels. Personality On first impressions, Jane seems to be a very composed and sophisticated woman. She carries herself with an aura of grace and elegance. She is attentive, perceptive, and always seems to be eager to listen and offer advice. Jane is a nearly motherly figure to the younger members of the group - such as Mikoto, Sen, and Kaoru. She appears to be kind and patient as well, offering to help whenever the opportunity arises. However, the truth about Jane is that every move she makes is actually highly calculated. Jane is driven, ambitious, and cunning. Her gentle front is a guise intended to lull those around her into a false sense of security, making them more pliable and more willing to spare information. Jane is a seasoned spy who has been operating undercover in Japan for many years, making her cold, efficient, and professional. Despite Jane's dedication to her mission, Jane is still capable of empathizing with her fellow prisoners. It is revealed that her commitment in accomplishing her mission comes from a genuine belief that it will save the world. Jane does not wish to harm anyone, but sees doing so as an unfortunate necessity for the greater good. Talent Ultimate Diplomat/Ultimate Spy Relationships Masaru Tokunaga Mikoto Aibi Hagane Kageyama Kaoru Kanna Like all of the participants of the Cleansing Game, Kaoru believes Jane to be the embodiment of corruption. In particular, Kaoru resents Jane for her willingness to enforce rules that she knows will harm others. Her lack of flexibility when it comes to upholding the order she believes is correct is a sin in Kaoru's eyes, as she values ideals above human life. He does have a few occasional moments where Jane appears to behave motherly towards him, but due to his prior knowledge about her life and true talent, Kaoru was aware that her behavior could have been insincere. He states as much during Chapter 6, stating that everyone who killed did so on their own and that he claims no responsibility for their sins. Tomohiro Domoto As they are both entities whose existence hinges on deception and dishonesty, Tomohiro and Jane initially regarded one another with cautious interest. Tomohiro, due to his talent, was able to read Jane's true nature and sense her deception. He believed her to be one of two candidates for the mastermind, however her death proved his hypothesis that it was actually Kaoru. Jane shares similar distrust for Tomohiro - getting a sense that he knows more about her than he lets on. Despite having the potential to expose Jane as well as Kaoru to the rest of the group, Tomohiro elects not to. Setsuna Tokunaga Jane was first introduced to Setsuna through her brother. During that time, Jane was still operating undercover, and so took on the role of the Ultimate Diplomat when interacting with her. Little of note happened during that time-frame. Jane's true feelings on Setsuna remain speculative, but it is likely that she did not consider her a threat. Setsuna mentions that she's not sure about Jane and how close she'd become with her brother, but claimed not to care enough to try and intervene. Of those affected by Masaru's death, it was undeniable that Setsuna resented Jane the most for it. During the Trial, as Setsuna is breaking down in anger, Jane makes an attempt to apologize to her. Setsuna angrily rejects it and claims that Jane's words are insincere, just like the rest of her. Setsuna is vocal about her satisfaction at Jane's demise. Setsuna continues to hold onto Jane's words and motivation. Lacking someone to blame for her brother's death, Setsuna takes up Jane's mission in a bid to exact revenge on those she deems responsible. Hibiki Mitsuya Hibiki has few interactions with Jane directly. However, after her execution, Hibiki expresses apathy for her death and admits that he's glad that she's gone. Hibiki believed her to be unstable and dangerous. His bias against Jane is likely due to his protectiveness and love for Hagane. : Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides Quotes Trivia *Jane was the 10th character in the roster to be created. *"Jane Doe" is only an alias. Jane's true name is never revealed. References Navigation